


Remnants 【01】

by Falcon_lion



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 01:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17592110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falcon_lion/pseuds/Falcon_lion
Summary: 漢康前提RK1700Warning:強迫、此章有提及角色死亡注意、微虐心





	Remnants 【01】

　　「是我殺了安德森副隊長。」

　　審訊室裡頭安靜的迴盪著他最後的尾音，兩個仿生人面對著面相互望著，這是他從進入這裡時唯一願意開口說的一句話，隨後，他就像是被掐了靜音鍵的電子科技，緊抿著唇不肯再透露些什麼。  
　　他從沒有想過自己有一天會坐在他的面前，並且是用底特律警察的身分對他質問──對方還是前異常仿生人獵人、之後的底特律警察再之後的耶利哥幹部，也是他的前一任型號──這應該是第一次吧。

　　「依據耶利哥仿生人管理條例的第1820條，審訊時可對被審訊者使用資訊傳遞，但必需經過同意。」他如同唸稿般的說著並伸出了右手，在探到對面人的眼前時已經褪去了皮膚層，露出了蒼白的素體。「那麼，嫌疑犯──康納‧安德森，型號RK800、編號313 248 317-51──你是否同意資訊傳……」  
　　「我拒絕。」果不其然，他料想到康納會拒絕的可能性大於86%，所以對方的回答並不讓他感到意外。  
　　「那請你回答我的問題，當然，你仍然有保持緘默的權利。」他收回了已經覆回皮膚層的手掌，並交疊於桌面上，壓著這次案件的檔案資料夾，視線開始在對面的仿生人身上打量。

　　眼前的RK800垂著眼沒有露出太多的資訊，一雙總是帶著溫潤的雙眼卻沒了往日的神采，雙手被手銬束縛，鏈子的末端固定在桌面中央，而那枚銀白藍邊的戒指在他交叉的手指間微微發著光芒──機體壓力指數40%，LED顯示燈柔和的轉著藍光──他們吵架後動手的機率為21%、據耶利哥幹部內的調查，他們婚後的相處良好，副隊長在因傷休假前也未有任何過大的情緒反映或其他的異常事態。  
　　通知案件的報案者是他，而被害者是他的人類伴侶──漢克安德森──到達現場時仿生人站在人類漸漸沒了呼吸的身軀旁，凶器是當時RK800手上緊抓著的左輪手槍。手槍的登記持有者是安德森副隊長，但仿生人的手指及身上無煙硝反應，僅只有在手指間以及胸前等部分衣物採驗到血跡反應。

　　仿生人看到曾經的昔日同僚到場時，卻露出了像是鬆一口氣的笑容，然後說了最一開始說的那句話就不再多說──像是要堵住有可能脫口而出的所有。

　　那與自己相似的面容板著僵硬的神情，遙遙望著自己的手指，他看到他上頭仍沾著部份明顯屬於人類的紅色血液，仿生人的手指小心翼翼相互的摸搓著，變成細細的黑色粉末；而那張原本口齒伶俐的唇瓣被他的主人輕輕的咬著，上頭露出了淡淡的、擬似人類肌膚的紅色。

　　「為什麼要殺他？」  
　　「……」

　　那是當然，他早就承認了他是兇手，甚至迫不及待的想到耶利哥接受處刑，他根本不會為這個他已經認為是既定事實的指控多說幾句。  
　　他的問句就像是投入了無聲的池子裡，連小小的漣漪都沒翻騰出多少，仿生人額角的指示燈連轉黃的一瞬都沒出現，就像是已經接受了所有的控訴，沒有打算為自己辯解甚麼，而曾經是個談判專家的RK800當然能夠明白多說一句話就是增加對方籌碼的一個關鍵，所以他選擇沉默。  
　　表情、動作、眼神，所有在他身上呈現的微小神色、所有的一舉一動都能夠成為一個線索，然後從中可以推敲出更多的細節──判斷並質問出這些一直以來都是他們的工作。

　　而仿生人大多沒有甚麼太大的表情，覺醒前的他們如同機器，執行著人類要求他們執行的一切──但異常仿生人並不是如此──那些異常的代碼讓他們有了情緒、有了計算之外的反應，還有了感情。  
　　  
　　這是他所想要理解的。

　　感情。

　　即使經過了那麼多次的計算及演練，他仍然無法了解自己對眼前的仿生人到底是抱持著什麼樣的感情。

　　他被製造出來的目的就是用來取代眼前的仿生人，革命之後他接受了眼前的人賦予的異常代碼，但他仍然迷茫──那股從覺醒後就一直存在著的執著。

　　「搜查後證據顯示你們之間相處並沒有太大的問題，甚至可以說……幸福。」他視線掃過了康納額角略為閃動的指示燈，壓力指數在他說完這句話後上升到了55%，那與自己相似的面容卻仍然沒有任何表情。「所以癥結點在刪去法之後，看來是在上個月因傷休假中發生了甚麼。」

　　看著RK800收緊的手指還有開始轉出黃色光圈的指示燈，他刻意的換了個較輕鬆的姿勢，用著連他自己都沒發現的輕快語調緩慢的說出他的判斷——

　　「安德森副隊長那時傷到的是頭部吧。」  
　　他放低了聲音，用著篤定的語氣，這樣可以讓對方感到些許壓力，卻又不會太過感到被逼迫，對方的擬態呼吸靜止了下來，像是人類的緊張情緒，但也仍然沒有鬆口的樣子。  
　　「致命傷在右太陽穴，康納。」  
　　他稍稍將身體前傾，並一反剛才較為緩慢的詢問，拿起了壓在手下的資料，隨手將裏頭的其中一張照片翻出──上頭刺目的紅似乎映在了仿生人的LED燈圈上──康納收緊了肩膀，並往後退去，但雙手仍被銬在桌面上，他只能往後縮了點，做著無力的逃避。

　　「證據顯示，安德森副隊長有94.5%的機率是自殺。」  
　　「不……漢克是我⋯⋯」  
　　  
　　他看著康納帶著慌亂的雙眼在他與照片間擺盪，額角亮晃晃的紅光顯示著他軟體的不穩，口中喃念著斷斷續續不成語言的字母，讓他看起來像是壞掉的留聲機。  
　　明明一樣是死亡，但他所表現出的數據每一次都不一樣——這是他至今仍然無法理解的表現。

　　「康納。」

　　他知道他一點都不在意這個案件，這個案件最後的結局早就已經確定，現在不過是一場表演。他不禁覺得有些可笑，所有的是非對錯都是由人類決定、由人類評定的，而他們將這些倫理強壓在所有事物上頭──或許這對他們來說也是不公平的。

　　在他伸手想要撫開仿生人糾結的眉頭時，被輕輕的往後閃躲，他的表情已經冷靜下來了，壓力指數仍在可控範圍，但那如同人類的眼睛卻露出了恐懼──阿阿，是的，恐懼──這是他搜尋資料庫中所最能夠表達那銳利帶著攻擊性卻又脆弱的神情。

　　他知道康納排斥他的觸碰，這不是第一次了，自從對方知道他的想法，噢不，自從他意識到時，自己對上他會感到失控這一點已經不會感到意外了。

　　但明明一開始是他先觸碰的，是他讓他變成這樣的。  
　　——就如同安德森副隊長是造就現在的康納一樣，眼前的RK800何不是造就現在的他呢？

　　「從安德森副隊長的檢查報告看來，他因為腦部的受損而造成了間歇式失憶症，而且日益嚴重。」他頓了頓，繼續道：「而這是他自殺的原因之一，我應該沒說錯吧。」  
　　「……你都知道了。」  
　　「是。」他終於勾起嘴角。「我知道了。」  
　　  
　　這對他來說再簡單不過了，到達現場勘驗、然後重建，很快就得到答案，而那份失憶症的診斷報告被珍之收藏於酒櫃的後頭，或許是康納放的、或許是漢克放的──但那對他來說並不重要──這場荒誕可笑的表演該結束了，這齣戲裡頭的質問沒有意義，他只是要在這個過程中得到他想要的，所以是時候可以結束了。  
　　  
　　「這不是你的錯，這是人類自己的選擇。」他將照片轉了個方向面對自己，看著上頭斑駁的色彩、看著對面仿生人帶著無措的神色，他將照片收回了資料夾中，而他們在這句話之後就陷入了漫長的沉默。  
　　人類太過自私，他們容易沉浸在某種情緒之中而不自覺、或根本不想去了解，也因為這樣容易傷害到其他的人。  
　　他們之間的沉默就像一條蟒蛇，從他的腳踝滑出，然後攀上康納的小腿，直至頸脖。  
　　  
　　「……」像是終於無法忍受如同窒息的沉默，康納額角不斷轉著黃光，他分辨不出仿生人的情緒，只有望著那張與自己相同的面容。「我明明再三保證了，即使如此我還是會陪伴在他身邊，一直到他真正不需要我為止。」  
　　一股如同巨石般的沉重壓在他的胸口，康納雙眼緊閉，感覺自己的擬態呼吸會因此而中止，一直到他忍不住大口吸氣，胸口壓抑著的東西似乎因此而碎裂，他沒感受過的疼痛在全身四處炸開，那些冷凝液如同汗水、如同淚水從他的身體各個角落竄出──像是人類的悲傷。

　　人類給予感情的一直都不是簡單的黑與白，比起單純的色彩，人類更加的複雜。

　　而他是由數據0與1組成的仿生人。

　　他本以為自己不能了解。

 

　　「另一方面來說，他仍然選擇了你。」他伸手終於碰到了康納帶著冷凝液的頸脖，像是想將那條沉默從他脖子上撕扯開來，手指的動作卻異常輕柔的撫過上頭的星星點點。  
　　如同代替了那條蟒蛇，他的手掌隨著仿生人優美柔軟的肌理紋路撫過，在那因為冷凝液而偏低的機體上頭，那如同人類的皮膚滲著些疙瘩，在他的所到之處蔓延。

　　「康納，你認為你對安德森副隊長的那個感情是人類所謂的愛情嗎？」

　　他看到康納的神情帶著驚慌，但他的掙扎被他的手掌輕易的壓制，顯得無力又脆弱。

　　「還是說，那只是仿生人裏頭的某一種程式？」

　　「莫里斯！」康納退無可退，手銬上的鍊子崩的死緊，但絲毫無法阻止對面的仿生人在他眼前緩緩褪去了手上的皮膚層，康納沒辦法、無法拒絕他的資訊傳遞，說出口的尾音甚至微微顫抖。「我說過了，我拒絕！」

　　「我知道，康納。」

　　康納似乎害怕他呼喚他的名字，他們本該擁有同樣的名諱，所以他為他取了另一個——與康納不同的名字——那如同一個枷鎖，將他們束縛；卻又是一個鑰匙，在每次的叫喚中引出些什麼。

　　雖然對莫里斯來說，名字不過是人類用來辨別事物的稱呼，但是由不同的人口中說出的語言卻會有另一種感受，那截然不同的溫度甚至可以灼傷皮膚。  
　　例如康納對安德森副隊長的稱呼就讓他感到情緒上的不同。  
　　雖然他其實並不討厭侵佔著這個身心都鐫上了漢克安德森的康納──因為莫里斯認為這就是他認知中的康納。  
　　  
　　「那你能夠理解我對你的這個異常代碼嗎？」他無視了康納帶著祈求的拒絕，甚至他感覺到自己的軟體開始有些不穩，那互相傳輸而產生的刺激波動隨著他的脈搏節律器逐漸變的快速──他知道自己將要再次失控了──而傳遞過去的代碼像是病毒，將康納的臉上投射出了淡紅。

　　「你認為自己的停機能夠補償甚麼？」

　　那泛著藍光的白色素體在他灰色的眼瞳中映出了康納的悲傷，接觸的位置傳來的是他既陌生也熟悉的代碼，撫平了他剛才莫名油然而生的焦躁與不安。莫里斯忍不住湊上前舐去了康納琥珀色眼瞳中落下的冷凝液，然後隨著液體一同吻著他面頰上小小的黑色星辰。  
　　  
　　「我……」  
　　  
　　柔軟的唇瓣在他未盡的言語之中相觸，他們像是終於找回半身的迷途，帶著試探、帶著相同的呼吸，在吮過舌尖後被叼起了下唇，他品嘗著他口中的嘆息，在吻畢後卻還不捨的在於上頭輕輕輾壓，感受著漸漸相同的機體溫度。

　　「仿生人與人類死亡後會去的地方是不一樣的，這你應該很清楚。」莫里斯的壓低了聲音，但在這靜謐的室內卻顯的非常清楚，他寬大的手掌從脖子游移到了仿生人的耳後，那素白的機體就像是被感染一般隨著位移，他吻上了康納的眼角，小聲喃喃：

 

　　「──而我有很多的方式可以留住你。」

◆

　　他沒有想過自己能夠補償什麼。  
　　甚至他覺得自己在失去他的那一霎那自己那若有似無的靈魂也隨之消失。  
　　  
　　又是那個謬論──仿生人是否擁有靈魂。  
　　他覺得是有的，但隨著他的死亡而再次失去。  
　　

　　他在出門前已經再三確認過危險物品的放置位置是在男人拿不到或是不知道的地方，受傷過後的人類脾氣變的比之前更加暴躁，但似乎是對自己的病症感到憤怒、無奈。與之相比，面對他時卻變得謹慎，甚至在說一個句子時都會斟酌兩三秒，生怕自己再次忘記什麼、或說錯什麼。  
　　「漢克，在家休息……請等我回來，別胡思亂想。」康納將領帶繫好後走到了還躺臥在床上的人類身旁，看著他背對自己埋在棉被裡的身影──那日益嚴重而漸漸消瘦的身板，他藏起了道口的嘆息──躊躇了一陣之後，仿生人在人類的白色髮梢上留下一吻溫柔。

　　「我愛你，漢克。」  
　　  
　　而仿生人真的能夠擁有情感嗎？而這種感受能夠被稱作為愛嗎？仿生人真的知道怎麼愛人嗎？

　　——他只知道人類給予他的溫暖以及那似用生命感受著他的感情彌足珍貴，而他也試著用同樣的感情努力回饋給他。

　　或許這就是仿生人所謂的愛情。

　　所以在失去他的當下，他感覺到自己的世界從某個角落開始崩壞。

　　每個人心中都有一個完美的建築，而人走得越久它會漸漸被遺忘，破碎的遺跡包裹著他們的遺憾與夢，而他懷抱著這個遺跡沉睡於此。  
　　  
　　「是我殺了安德森副隊長。」

　　他駐足於此，在這個名為悲傷的不穩定程式殘骸中與它一同緩慢毀滅，直到另個仿生人將他的異常代碼注入，他沙啞沉穩的嗓音像是傳透了所有，直至他的最深處——他才再次感覺到那隨著人類死亡而凝滯的釱在身體中緩緩流動。  
　　  
　　他的吻從眼角滑到了耳畔、他的呼吸平穩安靜，這讓康納不自主的有些安全感，而那股安全感在仿生人再次挺腰頂入深處的霎那驚醒。

　　「唔阿……不、住手，莫里斯。」他的聲音暗啞，發聲器似乎被異物抵著，那不自然的震動感讓康納壓力值上升，而雙手被銬的狀況下他也只能出聲阻止，但對方卻對他的抵抗置若罔聞。  
　　帶著如同人類體溫的機體桎梏著身下的RK800，莫里斯很清楚對方敏感的位置，他也明白自己永遠無法取代那個人類。

　　他從沒想過自己要取代他。

　　他要的是──

　　「你的選擇至始至終沒有變過。」莫里斯感受著康納回饋的代碼，從他們褪去皮膚層的位置發著螢螢藍光，他無法控制自己的學著人類再次吻上了康納的唇。  
　　仿生人柔軟的後穴緊緊吸附著他，在每次挺腰頂入時，那一陣陣的酥麻同時從尾椎爬上腦後，兩人的感受似乎在這時候產生了共鳴，莫里斯聽到了康納發出軟糯的聲音帶著顫抖，在混亂之中他喊出了人類的名字，白濁的液體澆灑在他們連結的位置上──灼熱的像是會將他們燙傷。  
　　他們靠在一起輕喘著氣息，安撫著體內翻騰不已的亂碼，稍稍穩定之後，莫里斯再次將自己深深打入這柔軟的身軀裡頭，像是在發洩什麼、又像是在確認什麼，他再次湊上前吻去康納從嘴角漏出的嗚咽，同時那清冷的聲音也一同毫不留情的貫穿他。  
　　  
　　「但最後……你仍然只能回到我身邊。」

　　這感覺很奇妙，他們可以不必像人類一般接吻、愛撫、甚至性交，仿生人可以只從資訊的傳遞中得到想要的、甚至比起人類的性愛更多的回饋──但當他看到眼前的RK800微瞇著雙眼，發紅的眼角似乎在隱忍著這場性愛帶來的、如同那個人類給予他的快感──那是單單共享資訊做不到的事情。

　　「你到底想做什麼，莫里斯……」  
　　他突然覺得眼前這個RK900變得陌生，亦或許他早已變的讓他不再熟悉，從他那端傳來的資訊不斷地蠶食著他僅剩的意識、理智，這讓他的壓力指數飆漲，額角的LED指示燈轉著紅黃交替的光芒，康納不適的眨了眨眼睛，他試著做最後的懇求：「請把我送到耶利哥，拜託了。」  
　　  
　　逼近臨界點的壓力在一個微妙的數據上停下。

　　壓力源的解除讓康納輕喘著氣息，那被抑制住的資訊如同破除障礙的洪水湧入，康納因為這龐大的資訊而略為停頓了幾秒，一直壓在他身上的RK900終於放開了桎梏著他的手，抬頭時他看到與自己長相相似的仿生人背著光豎立在他面前，那隱在陰影中看不見的表情、還有那額角不斷轉著紅黃光的指示燈讓他感覺不安。

　　「這裡只有我們，你哪裡都去不了。」  
　　他最後的記憶停留在RK900褪去皮膚層的手掌覆上了自己的雙眼，慢慢失去意識之時，康納聽見莫里斯在他耳邊小聲的呢喃。

 

　　「────」

 

　　「────是誰？」

 

　　【系統重置中】

 

　　「晚安了────」

 

　　「────晚安。」

 

　　【系統重置完畢，重新啟動中】

**Author's Note:**

> 好的，這篇應該不會寫太長，而這也不是純粹的RK1700，裏頭還是會帶上漢康的肉。  
> 可能會分兩個結局(漢康、RK1700)  
> 不過到時候應該會看心情寫(?


End file.
